1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventional frame connection structure for an image forming apparatus has been proposed. For example, the conventional frame connection structure may be provided with separate bodies of a body lower frame provided at a lower portion of the apparatus body for making contact with an installation surface, and a sub-frame that supports an image holding body and a writing section that need positioning. Further, the conventional frame connection structure may have three point connections between the body lower frame and the sub-frame, and therefore may be structured so that the unevenness of the installation surface may not be readily transmitted to the sub-frame through the body lower frame.
Further, a conventional image forming apparatus has been proposed. For example, the conventional image forming apparatus may be configured such that a second apparatus body is supported at three points by an upper portion of a first apparatus body. Due thereto, this conventional image forming apparatus may prevent distortion that would cause problems for the second apparatus body from occurring, by partitioning the first apparatus body into plural blocks, and supporting the second apparatus body with the plural blocks.
Furthermore, a conventional image forming apparatus has been proposed. For example, in the conventional image forming apparatus, a sub-frame for supporting an intermediate transfer member and image forming units may be resiliently supported by a main frame via resilient members. Due thereto, the sub-frame may not be affected by deformation of the main frame. Consequently, a high quality of image can be obtained with this conventional image forming apparatus.